Burning Rubies
by sadlythesunrose
Summary: The Cullens left. Victoria changed Bella, but she is more than a vampire. And she wants revenge. Dark!Powerful!Bella. Lots of OCs. AU. Very different plotline. R&R. M for future chapters.
1. Family Reunion

There will be a lot explained in later chapters. I should be studying for my exams, but instead this plot bunny keeps running around in my head.

I don't own anything. I'm just a fan.

--

Countess Isabella

Chapter 1: Meeting Botis

I could hear mystical voices whispering all around me, yet I was not afraid. For some reason, the voices felt familiar, like I was having déjà vu. I couldn't concentrate on a specific voice, but realized I was lying down with my eyes closed. Where am I? I thought. I opened my eyes and sat up. The whispers suddenly came to a halt. I was in the middle of a dazzling meadow in the forest. There were bright, delicate buttercups sprinkles all around me in the grass. I felt like I was in a fairytale, there were bright, beautiful flowers and trees in a perfect circle around me. I was in the distinct center of the clearing. I stretched my arms out in front of me and admired my sparkling, diamond encrusted skin. I also felt incredibly parched, as if I hadn't had a glass of water in an eternity. I clutched at my throat when all of a sudden I heard a twig snap at the edge of the meadow. My instincts immediately took a hold of me, and I leapt into the air like a panther and landed in a crouched position, merely a foot from the place where I heard the offensive sound. I squinted into the trees, but saw no one. I heard a menacing growl coming from nearby, and I crouched even lower, ready to pounce. Scanning the perimeter with my eyes, I realized that I was the one growling. Taking a deep breath, I smelled a distinct flavor besides the grass, trees, flowers, and myself. It was overpoweringly sweet and exotic, like black licorice. I leaned forward and glared into the trees. "Show yourself." I commanded.

"As you will, Master," A serpentine voice hissed as a Viper appeared in front of me. I slowly circled the viper, sizing it up for a fight. No natural viper could speak English. I could hear the whispers from the trees again, calling out to me.

"_Everything is alright."_

"_Trust us."_

"_We're here to help you fulfill your destiny, Isabella."_

Realization hit me. I knew these voices and the viper. I slowly stood from my crouch and walked to face the snake. _I am Isabella _I thought. I knew this fact just as I knew the viper was a friend. Coming back to reality from my deep thoughts, I nodded at the viper in recognition. However, it did not see because it was bowing in front of me, showing only the back of its head in submission.

"Please excuse my aggressive greeting, you surprised me." I stated.

"No need to apologize, Countess, I know that you lost your memory during the transformation." The viper looked up at me. His eyes looked like they were on fire, like a thousand glittering rubies were inside each iris.

"What a pretty viper" I mused. "Please, tell me your name. You know things?" It was more of a command than a question, but I did not feel the need to pressure Mr. Viper. I felt infinite patience coursing through my body, the kind that only comes from eternal existence. The whispers died down in the background, listening in on our conversation intently. I sat cross-legged in front of the snake and cocked my head, showing that I was ready to listen.

"My name is Botis." Mr. Viper hissed. I knew that this being would not lie to me; it was as if there was an invisible golden thread representing our friendship strung between us. The snake was bound to me in a way I could not fully understand yet. "I am a knower of all things past and future, omniscient Duke of the Dead." I held up a finger indicating Botis to stop speaking for a moment. I needed to think. _So I am dead?_

"No, Countess" one of the voices behind me whispered in a soothing voice. Then it dawned upon me, I was also some type of royalty, just as the Duke. I looked back to Botis and nodded for him to continue.

"I am also the reconciler of friends and foes. I am what humans would call… demonic. I can reside in this viper body, or I have a human form I can show you. Would you like that?" I nodded. Talking to a snake was a little unnatural, even for this situation. I was hearing voices and had glittering skin; I could use a little familiarity.

"I will warn you, Master. I know that you are unaware of what you are yet. Do not feel bad for what is about to happen. With this cryptic message Botis morphed into a gorgeous young man of about 20 years old. He was tall and thin, with jet black hair and you could see his muscles through his tight fitting, long-sleeve black t-shirt. He still had the smoldering, ruby red eyes. I took in a breath to speak to him, but lost control of myself. He no longer smelled like licorice, but instead like jasmine. Before I knew what I was doing, I leapt forward and pinned him to the ground. "Do it." He whispered into my ear, with the most seductive voice I had ever heard. I bit down on his neck and drank his sweet blood. It tasted even better than it smelled. I drank until my throat no longer ached, and the voices behind me told me they had more to tell me.

I stood up and looked down at Botis, worried that I had killed the only one who knew what was happening to me. His eyes fluttered open and the puncture wounds in his neck sealed. He smiled at me as he stood and brushed his clothes off. "I'm sorry if that hurt." I apologized.

"I saw it coming, omniscient, remember?" Botis tapped his temple with his index finger and flashed his devilish smile at me. I realized he had a bright, sharp sword around his waist. He could have protected himself from me if he wanted to. "If you still haven't figured it out, you are Vampire." I processed this information in my head. It felt right. I instinctively knew that this was my being. I felt powerful, strong, and dangerous. I smiled for the first time since I awoke.

"Now, you should be able to use my power after drinking from me." Botis came next to me. "Close your eyes and see your past for yourself. It will be much easier than telling you." I nodded and closed my eyes. I concentrated on me, Isabella, Countess, and images started flashing before my eyes. Everything I saw made complete sense to me. It was like I knew all of this information already. I saw a young girl playing on a swing set, being pushed by a beautiful young woman. My mother. I felt a pang of a strange emotion in my dead heart. _I love her_. I realized. "Bella, are you hungry yet?" my mother cooed. "Yes, Mommy. Can I have peanut's butters and jelly?" "Of course, my baby".

I opened my eyes and turned my head to the left. Botis was still standing by my side. "It works." I smiled again. "I am Bella."

"Yes, Master" he nodded encouragingly. "Read the rest of your history, you only have about 18 years to go through, it shouldn't take long. I think you would rather remember sooner than later." I nodded and closed my eyes. "_Go over the most recent memory quickly, Countess. Some of them are most unpleasant"._ I heard one of the voices lovingly instruct me. Curiosity overpowered me as more images flashed before me. I saw my entire childhood: Washington, Forks, the divorce, sadness, Phoenix, Arizona, warm sunshine, happiness, high school, loneliness, my dear mother, Phil, moving back to Forks, rain, green, my sweet father Charlie. I sensed a change in the memories when I got to Forks High School. I opened my eyes again. Botis looked at me with a curious twinkle in his burning eyes.

"You will be here when I finish." I stated.

"Of course," He bowed his head slightly. He put his hand on my shoulder in a silent urge for me to continue. All of the memories I regained now were in black and white with red tainting the edges, throbbing with… rage? Yes. I felt immense hatred. I met vampires, my best friend, the love of my life, a werewolf, loneliness, depression, emptiness. I saw myself, broken and left in a forest by Edward. My vision momentarily flashed completely red. I was feeling dangerously vicious. I felt Botis' hand on my shoulder in comfort. I calmed down enough to see my past again. I got to my last human memory. Jake, my werewolf, was busy and I was alone. I was feeling desperate and alone, and decided it was time. I walked to the edge of a cliff, and held out my arms. I closed my eyes and a smile spread across my face as the wind blew my hair around my head in a halo. I leaned forward over the edge and started to freefall. I was finally at peace, until I hit a rock. No, the rock was a being with red hair. Victoria. The edges of the memory pulsed bright red, but I contained my rage enough to continue.

Victoria ran until we were in the very meadow I am in now, looking perilous and violent. "Are you scared?" she hissed at me, lowering into a crouch.

My human form did not even flinch. I felt how dead I was on the inside. "Kill me, please. Put me out of my misery. Why do you think I jumped, you ruined it." I said flatly. There was no emotion left in me.

Victoria blinked in shock, but only for a moment. She straightened her back and a beautiful yet cruel smile spread across her lips. "Well this changes everything" she tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. She circled me, testing to see if I was really alone; Waiting for the Cullens to appear. I saw my human form turn to face her. My eyes were dead, lifeless, almost evil, and completely black. The voice that I heard that day filled my ears.

_Keep showing that they left you, that you are dead inside. She won't kill you. She'll give you everything you want. Then you can fulfill your destiny. _I recognized the sultry voice as Botis. I just couldn't see him when I was a human, but he was there.

I'm not going to kill you." Victoria said, as expected. She was bouncing with anticipation as she closed in on me. "Now you'll know what it's like to live for an eternity without the one you love." Her teeth were on my neck and the pain began. I burned. I knew what happened next. I didn't need to relive the transformation.

I opened my eyes and turned to face Botis, smiling. "Thank you for the memories, but this still doesn't explain why our destinies are entwined, Botis."

He smiled back at me and took my hands in his. "Countess Isabella, you are the Ruler of the Damned. This is why human shied from you, and unnatural creatures were drawn to you. You were never meant to remain human. Your soul crumbled the day that you were left in the meadow. You are vampire, yes, but you are also part demon. It is the way it was always meant to be. I was a guardian over you for your human years. I made sure you became immortal so that you would be even more powerful than if you waited for natural death before realizing your power. We are like brother and sister in this existence, I suppose. And the other voices you have been hearing are the rest of our family. You are our Countess, our ruler; you are the most powerful of all of us. The rest of our family would like to give you their powers as well, in due time."

I breathed in the scents of those around me. I saw three family members now standing behind Botis, in their human forms. Each was as terrifyingly beautiful as he was. "Do you have a mirror?" I asked. Before I even finished my question, there was a compact pressed into my hand by one of the females. I flipped it open and gasped at my reflection. I looked like them, but paler. I had beautiful, white, smooth skin, like a china doll. I had straight, shiny jet black hair that fell to my waist. My eyes were the same, glittering, burning, blood-ruby red as my family. I was gorgeous.

I turned to each of my family members. "Well, we have quite a bit of catching up to do, then. I feel like I've missed each of you even though we just met."

"Come, let us go to our home," Botis took my hand and we took off to the sky, flying.

--

So, what do you think!? Constructive criticism is extremely helpful. I am tired of reading the same story lines over and over again, so I'm trying to do something different. Let me know if you like it and I should continue. R&R 3


	2. Frozen Pasttimes

I didn't expect positive feedback so quickly! So, by your request, here is another chapter. I just painted my nails so while they dry, I will type.

S. Meyers said I can't have Twilight, so I own nothing.

--

"Spread your wings!" Botis pushed me away from him and suddenly I was soaring all on my own. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. The wind whipped around me, and I somersaulted and twirled through the air. The others giggled at my pleasure. I had used one of the other powers I acquired from Botis, seeing the future, so I recognized our landing area when we came upon it. Unlike Alice's power, I had complete control over seeing the future. I could see as much or as little as I pleased. And there was no way to hide from or confuse my vision. I did not want to use this power too much right now; I decided that once I was alone I would explore it further. All five of us twirled gracefully to the ground and retracted our wings.

There was a magnificent, glittering ice castle before us. We were clearly in Antarctica, there wasn't a being around as far as I could see or hear. "Welcome home, Isabella" Botis wrapped me in a hug and led me into the foyer. "Now, it is time for you to meet the rest of the family."

First, a younger girl, around 13 stepped forward. She had the same raven hair and ruby eyes as the rest of us. Her hair fell in glamorous waves around her face, just past shoulder length. She was pale, but not as pale as I. She bowed her head and curtsied. "It is my honor to finally meet you, Countess Isabella. I am Penelope, but please, call me Penny."

"It's my pleasure to finally meet you, Penny." I wrapped my arms around the girl. She was my sister. Although I knew I was the master of all 4 of these beings, I did not wish to control them. I wanted their companionship. I let the pleasure of meeting Penny radiate off of me. She smiled. "So, what is your power?" I asked. "I'll show you" she responded as she disappeared into thin air. I could not see, smell, or hear her anywhere. "That's amazing!" I clapped delightedly. Penny reappeared, beaming. "I have the gift of becoming a wraith. No one can see, hear, or smell me, as if I were a ghost. However, I can still manipulate the objects around me." I nodded in understanding. "Would you like to acquire my power? It's a rather easy one to control even though it is considered a dark power. No being is supposed to be able to slip so easily between the human and spirit world." I thought for a moment before answering "As an undead being, I think I am already stuck in that plane between reality and the other world. I would like to learn the power of the wraith." Penny took my hand and led me to the next room. There were plush chandeliers and ornate furniture, all carved out of ice. Penny sat in one of the frozen thrones and beckoned me forward.

"It doesn't hurt us, you know. We aren't human, although we resemble them in this form. I am immune to vampire venom." I breathed in her scent and was overpowered. She smelled like vanilla, it was amazing. I allowed myself to be lured in, and punctured her neck with my teeth. My throat was burning after using so much energy flying. The blood flowed down my throat and replenished my energy and strength. When I finished, I stood back and watched Penny completely heal and sit straight up in her throne. "There's something I always wanted to try," she began. "I always wondered if I would be able to see another wraith if we were both in form." I smiled in understanding and concentrated on becoming invisible.

I felt an ice cold sensation run across my body and knew that the power was working. I looked toward the throne and saw Penny, but she looked translucent. I smiled and waved at her, she waved back. I then returned to my normal, visible form. "There's one more thing you should know about the power of the wraith" Penny's eyes became dark. "If a ghost or other spirit is nearby when you cross-over, they will be able to see you and interact with you. You are extremely powerful, and will be able to communicate with these beings. They tell me things. Some things are wonderful, others are horrifying. They like to talk about their lives a lot. That is why I like it here, in Antarctica. There are no spirits here, because no humans ever lived here." I took Penny's hands in mine and thanked her for sharing her power with me.

Botis came and sat in the throne to the left of Penny. "I should share more with you about your powers, Bella. Come, sit with us." I noticed there were 5 thrones in a semi-circle. Botis indicated that the center throne, the one to his left, was mine. I took a seat and motioned for the other two family members to take their respective places, even though I did not know them yet.

Botis looked intense. "All of the powers that we have are demonic, as you know." I nodded. "They are considered dark magic, evil, witchcraft. There are many synonyms in human language to describe them. However, as our kind is immortal, we don't concern ourselves with the damage using dark powers can cause to our humanity. You should know that it is addictive, and the power you will accumulate will be difficult to control as a newborn. Although you are happy and content with us here in the palace, I can see that you hold a lot of rage over events from your human life. Regret is not something that our kind knows how to feel. You must harness your power and control it, so that it cannot control you. Know that we will always be here to help you. Whatever you decide to do, we are bound to carry out your will. You are our Countess." I smiled. I was filled with a burning different from my thirst. It was the power of knowledge. I could use all of these mysterious powers for fun or for malice. I could feel the pure power flowing through my muscles, into the aura around me. "I understand, thank you" I responded.

I turned to my right to find another woman as beautiful as I. Her black hair was in a stylish bob and her eyes were big and bright. She had a perfect body, tall and lean. "Isabella," she bowed her head "I am your sister Dominique." "You look exquisite, Dominique." She smiled. "Thank you. Would you like to know about my power before acquiring it?" I nodded and took her hand as she began to tell me.

"My power is even more dangerous than omniscience or wraithism. I can control the mind of any being. I can achieve any end I desire by deciding how others will think, act, and feel. If I want money, fame, glory, it is mine. If I want to cause joy, pain, sorrow, happiness, I can create it in the mind. My power is virtually limitless." I started to fell giddy at the prospect of this power. "You are all so powerful," I mused. "I desire your power, Dominique, but why do you want to give it to me?" "Because it is your destiny, Isabella" she responded without hesitation. The others nodded. "The fabric of time was woven long before any of us came into existence, and this is how it is meant to be. Your power will reveal itself only when you have mastered all of ours, and you will be the most powerful member of the Legion of the Dead. What you decide to do with that power is still unknown to us. However, we are here to follow you."

"That's deep." I processed what Dominique said and let it mull around in my brain. "I am pleased that you are my family." They all looked at me lovingly. "Drink from me" Dominique pleaded, and I complied. She smelled like sweet cinnamon and her blood was fantastic. Once I was full, she healed and sat back up in her throne. "Thank you." I felt this new power coursing through me. It did feel darker than the last two that I acquired. There were not too many positive ways one could use mind control. It was for personal gain and deceit. It was an active power. Becoming invisible was a passive power unless I decided to manipulate the objects around me. Seeing was completely passive, also.

"May I try this power on one of you?" I asked. Botis spoke first. "I think that you should try to make all four of us do something at once. Controlling one mind would be easy for you." I stood from my throne and turned to face my four family members.

"Stand" I commanded. They all flew out of their seats. "BOW" all four dropped to their knees and lowered their heads in reverence. I released them from my control and they stood. "That was amazing," Dominique gushed "even I am unable to control four powerful beings at once. I was trying to resist. Were you?" She asked the others. All mumbled in agreement. "Try to do it without speaking, just use your mind" she coached. "I cannot command more than one other being unless I speak out loud, and even then, I can only command humans, they are the weakest life form." "Here goes nothing" I concentrated on all four of my family members running in place. Then I had them all perform different gymnastics. Penny was doing back flips as Botis did aerials. Dominique was doing splits and my final, unmet brother was doing hand stands." I righted all of my siblings on their feet and released them from my power.

"THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!" They all started chattering excitedly. Dominique ran up to me "I have never seen anything like that in my existence; you are a natural at mind control." She hugged me tightly. "We will think of more ways to expand your control in time. I grinned excitedly and turned to meet my final brother.

He stepped forward and bowed slightly. "I am Victor." I looked Victor up and down his onyx hair was unruly and he had a boyish charm to him. He was tall and lean, like the rest of us. He was less muscular than Botis. "I have the darkest power of all. Would you like to hear about it?"

I was extremely intrigued. "Yes, but first, let us all sit in our thrones. Do you all need to eat, or sleep ever? I do not want to drain you of all your energy in one day." Victor smiled "No, Bella. We are immortal, like you. We feed off of something other than blood, something that is in constant supply. The pain and sorrows of the world are what keep us alive. We drink it in as life fuel. Can you feel it?" I closed my eyes and felt with my mind. I heard choruses of sobs and howls of pain, bombs, guns, screams, and arguments. A sick, twisted pleasure grew inside of me, and the burning in my throat lessened the longer I listened. Botis put his hand on my forearm, "That is why our eyes are different than vampires. The blazing rubies are the evils of the world caught on fire, all that burns in this world and seeks to destroy. You can feed off of both blood and sorrow. That is why you are exceptionally powerful. Blood makes you physically strong, but the darkness makes your powers stronger." I nodded and absorbed this knowledge.

"Before hearing about your power Victor, I think I would like to experiment with the knowledge I have already acquired so far today."

"Of course, Isabella" he bowed and sat in his throne. I walked outside and the others knew not to follow me. Out in the barren, frozen wilderness, I would learn to harness the dark power growing inside of me. I would be an ice princess. I would learn so I could get my revenge.

--

Ooooh! R&R! I wanted to save Vic's power for the next chapter because I already went over 2,000 words in this one! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
